custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)
Our Time Video is a series of Barney episodes/videos, Wonder Pets episodes, Disney films & shows, Nickeldeon films and shows, and more. Also features custom stuff. Scenes with the lyrics in the Barney theme song that they are place taken from the 1997 re-release of Barney & Friends Episode Video, "Having Tens of Fun!" contains the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode of the same name * Nickelodeon & Nick Jr - The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Background What if Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures decide to make the first movie of The Wonder Pets released on August 17, 1995. This would've happened like this: Plot This movie starts with one summer day, as Linny is singing "It's a Beautiful Day". She is also walking through town to meet Tuck and Ming Ming at the playground. She tells them that they are going to the movies to see a movie called "Tom and Mark - The Movie", but Litlte Cat refuses to go to see the movie, so he makes a plan - to see "The Blob" (1988) (but scenes of that movie is not shown, due to censorship). The Wonder Pets keep warning Little Cat about "The Blob" by telling him that it has violent scenes and naughty words and it's rated R, but Little Cat ignores their advices, and goes to see "The Blob" anyways. The Wonder Pets however, still go to watch "Tom and Mark The Movie", a movie about their favorite comedy heroes make a song about their friendship. After the movie is over, Little Cat pretends to be The Blob and eats cheese slices on a plate, causing the Wonder Pets to be mad, and Little Cat's mom finds out and grounds Little Cat for a week, and takes away his video games for a week as well. The Wonder Pets, meanwhile begin to set up a summer picnic at the playground. Linny tells them that Little Cat didn't listen to them and went to see The Blob. At Little Cat's home, he sneaks out to join the Wonder Pets on the picnic. When Mother cat finds out, she once again takes Little Cat back home and tells him that he is nowgrounded for 2 weeks. Little Cat feels embarrassed and goes to his room to sleep for 2 weeks. The Wonder Pets keep setting up their picnic. Then suddenly, Tom and Mark are shown to be kidnapped by a grasshopper named Spamcan, who plans to burn them to black crumbs. The Wonder Pets make a plan. They build the Flyboat and fly to Spamcan's hideout to defeat him. They ride on a bird and ride it to Spamcan to feed him to its Baby chicks. The rescue is completed, and Tom and Mark are free. The Wonder Pets ride them back home and their parents welcome them back. And then, the Wonder Pets ride back home to complete their picnic. The picnic starts, and the Wonder Pets begin eating their meals, as the movie ends. Music by *Alan Menken (which the same arrangements by him are from Pocahontas) Opening Previews (March 1st 1996) #Paramount Home Video Coming Attractions logo (1995) #The Legend of Zelda theatrical trailer #Thomas the Tank Engine Videos preview (featuring Season 1-2 told by Ringo Starr, Season 3 told by George Carlin and Season 4 told by Michael Angelis) #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo (1995) #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen (1995) #This film has been modified.... screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, with fanfare) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (featuring a orange 20th Century Fox-esque structure, that has the Nickelodeon logo on it) #Start of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Closing Previews (March 1, 1996) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, still) Opening Previews (May 3, 1998 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company intro/Join us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #Donkey Kong Country 2 teaser trailer #Coming To Video bumper #Melody Time VHS trailer #The Spirit of Mickey VHS trailer #Kiki's Delivery Service VHS trailer #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars trailer #Stay Tuned After the Feature bumper (The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie variation) #1996 Feature Presentation logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, with fanfare) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (featuring a orange 20th Century Fox-esque structure, that has the Nickelodeon logo on it) #Start of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Closing Previews (May 3, 1998 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, still) #The Making of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Nickelodeon - The Legend of Zelda Background What if Nickelodeon and Paramount made an computer-animated feature film "The Legend of Zelda" based on the original game of the same name. The voice cast would be Tom Hulce as Link and Julie Kavern as Zelda. This film would've been released in January 8, 1996. Opening Previews (October 15, 1996) #Paramount Home Video logo (1986-2002) #Rugrats Videos preview (1906-1997) #Paramount Family Favorites trailer #Paramount Low Price trailer #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo (1995) #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen (1995) #This film has been modified.... screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, with fanfare) #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of The Legend of Zelda Closing Previews (March 1, 1996) #End Credits #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, still) Disney & Pixar - Nickelodeon's Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Background What if Disney and Pixar helped Nickelodeon make Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius, as Pixar's second film in its feature film series. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews #1991 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro/Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Walking #Join us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #101 Dalmations theatrical trailer #Hercules behind the scenes preview #From Disney Interactive bumper #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius CD-Rom preview #On ABC bumper #The Migty Ducks promo #Coming to Video bumper #Bambi VHS trailer #The Hunchback of Notre Dame VHS trailer #Honey We Shrunk Ourselves trailer #1996 Feature Presentation logo #1992 Walt Disney Home Video logo #Green Format Screen #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1995, with the fanfare used in Toy Story) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (balloon variant) #Start of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Disney's Masterpiece - Nickelodeon's The Rugrats Movie Background What if Disney and Nickelodeon had rights for The Rugrats Movie. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Green MPAA Screen #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper (with the 1994 WDMC music) #Tarzan teaser trailer #Coming to Video bumper #Alice in Wonderland & Robin Hood VHS trailer #Madeline Lost in Paris trailer #CatDog short: Winslow's Home Videos #1991 Feature Presentation logo #1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #1998 Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of The Rugrats Movie Nickelodeon - A Bug's Life Background What if Nickelodeon and Paramount had rights for A Bug's Life rather than Disney, and helped Pixar make the film. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews #Now Avaliable on Videocassette logo #Rugrats Videos promo #Blue's Clues Videos promo #The Wonder Pets Videos promo #SuperMalechi's Barney and Friendly Bear Videos promo #Geri's Game short #Paramount Feature Presentation logo #Paramount FBI Warning Screen #This film has been modified....screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995 variation) #1998 Nickelodeon Movies logo #Pixar Animation Studios logo #Start of A Bug's Life Closing Previews #End Credits (featuring outtakes) #Pixar Animation Studios logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995 closing logo) Disney & Touchstone - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Opening Previews (1989) #1984 Red-Orange FBI Warning Screens #Touchstone Pictures logo (1987-2004) #Start of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Opening Previews (1990) #1984 Red-Orange FBI Warning Screens #Touchstone Home Video logo (1987-2004) #Touchstone Videos trailer #1989 Feature Presentation logo #Touchstone Pictures logo (1987-2004) #Start of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Opening Previews (1993) #1991 Green FBI Warning Screens #Coming to Videocassette logo #Pinocchio VHS trailer #Now on Videocassette logo #The Rescuers VHS trailer #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999, with Mark Elliot's voiceover) #Walt Disney Classics logo (distorted) #Touchstone Pictures logo (1987-2004) #Start of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Opening Previews (1998) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Touchstone Home Video logo (1987-2004) #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo #Lady & The Tramp VHS trailer #Kiki's Delivery Service trailer #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride trailer #Disney's ABC Saturday Morning promo #Feature Presentation logo (1994-2003) #Touchstone Pictures logo (1987-2004) #Start of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Buena Vista - South Park: Bigger Longer Uncut Background What if Buena Vista Pictures Disrribution had rights for South Park Bigger Longer Uncut, and what if the Mole part was cut off. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews (1996) #1991 Green FBI Warning Screens #Coming Soon to Theaters logo #101 Dalmations theatrical trailer #Hercules behind the scenes trailer #Now Avaliable from Nintendo 64 logo (customized flashbang) #South Park Bigger Longer Uncut game preview #Coming Soon to Videocassette logo #Bambi VHS trailer #The Hunchback of Notre Dame VHS trailer #Honey We Shrunk Ourselves trailer #Now Avaliable on Videocassette logo #Toy Story VHS trailer #Feature Presentation logo #1989-1998 Buena Vista Home Video logo #Green Format Screen #Buena Vista Pictures Distribution logo #Start of South Park Bigger Longer Uncut Closing Previews (1996) #End Credits (with the 1987 Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution in-credit screen) #Comedy Central Films logo #Buena Vista Pictures Distribution logo Disney's Masterpiece - Nick Jr's The Wonder Pets Vs. The Blob Background What if Walt Disney Pictures made an animated masterpiece based on Nick Jr's hit TV show "The Wonder Pets" called "The Wonder Pets vs. The Blob", released in October 11, 1996. This film would've been similar to Recess, School's Out", except it was an fantasy-adventure film. This would've happened like this: Plot One summer day, a jelly-like substance (The Blob), which was made out of blue putty and has a face, arms, legs and feet, arrives from outer space to earth and threatens that he will get rid of the school and replace it with "The Blob's hideout", the Wonder Pets must make a plan to save the school from the Blob. Opening Previews (Feburary 25, 1997) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #Hercules trailer #George of the Jungle teaser trailer #Coming to Video bumper #The Hunchback of Notre Dame VHS trailer #101 Dalmations (Live-Action) VHS trailer #1996 Feature Presentation logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of "The Wonder Pets vs. The Blob" The Transcript of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot Opening Funding Credits - announced by the same announcer girl from "Reading Rainbow 1987 Funding Credits" who works at Texas, USA in the United States taken from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot 1994 VHS released on Friday, May 20, 1994 *Announcer Girl: Funding for The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot was made possible by the Carnegie Corporation of New York. The National Science Foundation, The Corporation for Public Broadcasting, This station and other public television stations. And by grand The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot 1994 VHS released on Friday, May 20, 1994 Opening PBS home video Pacific Arts logo Closing 1984-1988 PBS logo Dino-Mite Birthday DVD (2007) Preview Transcript The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer man from "Barney's Great Adventure Coming to Movie Theatres in April 1998" Preview who works at Texas, USA in the United States *(we see a yellow screen with rainbow colorful party confetti where the front cover of the original 2007 release of "Dino-Mite Birthday") *Announcer: Now on DVD! *(fades to the scenes) *Announcer: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Hi everyone! *Kids: Happy Birthday, Barney! *Announcer: Today,